Monkey Gallimaufry
by Netbug009
Summary: A collection of SRMTHG one shots ranging from Spova to Antauri to pretty much anything! Pairings will be warned for. T to be on the safe side.
1. Procrastination

Hey guys! So, I've decided to put the majority of SRMTHG one shots. Otherwise my archive is gonna get even more insanely cluttered than it is now, especially since I'm going for the fanfic100 now. (The same thing Riley Masters is doing. She totally inspired me to give it a go.)

This sounds familiar. Didn't I already do this with _On a Little Pink Planet_? Yeah, but a lot of those fics are getting rather old, and I'm not all that happy with some of the earlier ones these days. So I want to start fresh again. I haven't been here in a while, you know? Hopefully I can write better by now. xD

Yes, to those wondering, I will warn for specific pairings at the start of the one shots, so no worries. And as always, your reviews are appreciated. Seriously, those things are the easiest motivation you could possibly give me. :)

Enjoy guys! Here's the first one shot!

(P.S. For those who only know the word "Gallimaufry" as a minced meat dish, it also has another meaning: a random medley. I don't mean to cut the monkeys up and eat them in this. xD)

Disclaimer = SRMTHG is property of Disney. Not me. I just write the fics out for the fun of it.

* * *

**Mandarin/Nova**

** Procrastination**

Mandarin was a control freak of the most extreme kind. He had to put his hand in anything that came within a mile of relating to him; his dominant hand.

"No, thank you."

He twitched.

"What?"

"Thanks, Mandarin, but I already trained my tail off." Nova laughed. "Even I know when I have to rest my non-metal parts a little." She_ sort of _did. More like Gibson has nagged her about it enough that she'd learned.

Nova's comment wasn't what bothered him. The problem was that he knew he wouldn't be able to change her, and it was only her, mind when she talked to him like that. She'd use her totally innocent (stupid) voice with her totally kind (also stupid) eyes while showing her sweet (really stupid) smile. He couldn't stand it! He could talk to her when she was in a bad mood, but he couldn't bring himself to cheese her off in the first place. "Fine," he said in his tone that was more passive-aggressive each time they spoke, walking past her and changing his focus to why his face felt so warm. A fever? Maybe she had a point about caring about their organic sides a bit better...

...No, that wasn't it, was it?

He didn't get much time to himself before bumping into Otto farther down the hallway.

"Hey Sprx! What are you doing with Mandarin's armor?"

"What are you blabbering about?" the orange monkey snapped, quickly wiping Otto's smile away.

"Oh! Sorry Mandarin! But... the lighting must be weird in here. Your face looks a lot redder than usual."

_Great._

"You sick?"

Otto could barely hear Nova's entire question over Mandarin's surprised shrieking, accompanying quite the flinch. "W-Weren't you heading the other way?! Do you have some kind of trouble instinct?!"

"Nah, Mandarin doesn't get sick. It's the lighting in this hall," Otto replied to Nova. "But man, I mean," he turned to Mandarin. "Did it get worse? you look _really_ red now."

"Silence!" Mandarin replied, stomping down the hall, but after only making a few feet of distance between his comrades, he turned and pointed at Nova.

"You! If you're pathetic level of stamina is already exhausted for today, come to the weather training room tomorrow morning!" Not waiting for a confirmation (Nova would huff and ask Otto what his deal was soon after), Mandarin stomped out of sight.

He couldn't hold this off any longer. He needed to regain his power, and it was now or never.


	2. Cue Cards

**Cue Cards**

Even with all of his research into Psychology, Gibson didn't pretend to have the slightest clue to how Sprx's brain worked. With every observation he attempted, every calculation he made, he only felt more and more on the outside. While it would take Gibson until the great war to fully accept this, he had given up on some things before the Monkey Team had even spoken to (or made contact with, for that matter) a single human being aside from their creator (whom they couldn't remember anyway.)

...But this was still ludicrous.

"I'm telling you, it will work _great!_" Sprx said, shoving the card-stock and permanent marker farther into Gibson's personal space.

"And you don't think the humans will find it strange for cybernetic monkeys to suddenly appear?" Gibson asked. "They have never sighted us before, after all. Surely they'll find us peculiar."

"Aw, come on. Some humans looks funny too, but when they talk nobody cares!"

"I don't believe that is an applicable comparison."

"Sure it is! I mean, you look funny and I talk to you." Without allowing Gibson to protest again, Sprx took out of the piece of card-stock and began marking it. "See, all we have to do is write on these what we're trying to say, like what we want when we go to the human market, or where people should run when the city is in danger..."

"Because surely they'll stop and look at a piece of card-stock when a monster is chasing them."

"I know, right? See?" Sprx replied, either not catching Gibson's dry tone or ignoring it, (Gibson suspected the later) finishing his scribbling and showing Gibson the message, _We don't like bananas!_

"Wonderful."

"Well, I think it's a good idea," Nova said, walking into the command room where Sprx and Gibson were. Gibson didn't have the chance to ask if Nova was serious before noticing that she too was carrying poster board. Gibson rolled his eyes.

"Ha!" Sprx said, pointing at Nova. "See? I bet you're the only one who doesn't like the idea, Gibson!" He turned to Nova, wiggling his eye-ridges. "But I bet _you_ agree with _me_ more than anybody, eh?" He moved to lightly elbow Nova in the side...

...and quickly had a piece of card-stock shoved into his face. Hard. He screeched in surprise, falling over.

By the time he regained himself and sat up, Nova had left, Gibson was clearly trying not to laugh, and there was a piece of card-stock on the floor with _In your dreams! _written on it in pink marker with a handwriting style that was a strange mix of feminine and violent.

"...You know," Sprx said. "This is a bad idea. A really bad idea. I dunno what you were thinking, Gibson."

"Me?! What?!"


	3. Just Because

A/N: I was listening to _The Tip of the Iceberg_ by Owl City and just burst with inspiration into writing this. What. I can't even remember the last time I wrote on an impulse. o_o ...Maybe I should more often. I might actually get stuff, you know, DONE, and this came out rather good IMO.

Also, there is a pairing, but it's kinda intended to be a surprise, but it's probably not that hard to figure out if you know me. XD;;;

** Just Because**

The wrapping around the box was riddled with errors; patches of the stark white on the other side of the gold foil paper were visible with the awkward folding. The bow was (albeit carefully) taped onto the wrapping, despite that removing a paper cover from the bottom of the bow would have revealed adhesive so it could stick on its own neatly. Several attempts to fix this could be seen in random pieces of tape and corresponding strips on the paper where removing the tape had eroded the gold coloring.

Nova hadn't noticed any of these signs of an rookie gift-wrapper, and it wasn't out of surprise and excitement. Yes, she was happy to see a gift lying next to the door in her room at random, but the randomness was exactly it; she was busy wracking her mind as she tried to figure out what occasion could merit this.

After a good ten minutes of pacing around her room and worrying that she'd forgotten something important, she finally gave up and prayed that there really was nothing to forget. It was that, or the cold weather Nova had finally come in from after a long battle was gnawing at her thought process.

Carefully, she picked up the box and calmly tore the paper away. The box itself was simple, brown cardboard, and she didn't waste time in removing the lid to reveal... she wasn't sure. It was made of a heavy, pink fabric, but the nature was still indistinguishable sitting in the box. She sat the box down and lifted the item out.

A scarf.

A generously long scarf unfolded smoothly as she lifted it partly out of the package; the end she wasn't looking down at as she held it remained folded in the box. Unable to feel texture as strongly with her metallic fingers, Nova touched the fabric to her chest. The sensation almost instantly calmed her , soft enough to remind her of the best plush toys she kept hidden in a trunk by her spare punching bags. She moved to lift the scarf the rest of the way out of the box and hold it close to her with a quick tug.

When she did, however, a piece of paper flew out of the folds and fluttered to the ground beside her. Nova quickly bundled the scarf into one arm and picked the card up with her free hand.

The handwriting on it was shaky, nervous, and the note was incredibly short.

Only one line.

_Surprised? I said I'd keep you warm, didn't I?_

Like it was trying to be both a pun and a love letter at the same time.

No name was attached. She didn't need one.

Nova smiled, feeling warmer already.


	4. Scientific Breakthrough

A/N: Bored and in need of inspiration, I opened up for prompts to some friends of mine. ElasticPoodle asked what would happen if you brought together Otto, Gibson, Oreo Cookies, and a machine that can increase the size of things...

**Scientific Breakthroughs**

"..._Really_, Otto?"

"Yeah!"

After countless hours of labor, planning, and cleaning the aftermath of explosions caused by a certain monkey's carelessness in the lab, Gibson and Otto had completed a daunting collaborative effort; a growth ray.

While the machine was quite impressive, Otto's choice of a test subject was... not so impressive, at least from Gibson's standpoint.

Otto, on the other hand, was Grinning as he crouched before the target marker and gently placed down a chocolate, cream filled sandwich cookie.

"Wouldn't it be better to run the test with a subject more applicable to the general use of the device? Such as fuel cells? Or coolant?"

"Nah, this will work," Otto said, waving Gibson's suggestion off with one hand while fine tuning a number of controls with the other. The blue monkey started to wonder if growing junk food...

"Hey Otto!" Sprx said, practically sliding into the room with enthusiasm. "Is the snack machine done yet?"

...was Otto's true motive the whole time.

"Almost! Wanna see the test run?"

"You bet! If it works, I call dibs next!"

"No problem!"

"Hey, do you think the others would like it if we had a 'Smores night?"

"I know I would!"

Sprx and Otto were soon off in their own little world, going a mile a minute about various sugary concoctions that they planned to manipulate. Knowing quite well he was defeated, Gibson sighed and went to see what Antauri was up to.

And... maybe later Gibson would try the beam on a pot of coffee.


	5. Victory Pose

**Victory Pose**

It was the longest Gibson had ever seen Antauri take thinking about his next move. While the silver monkey was patient, he was also a very wise strategist, and knew the difference between using time the _wasting_ it.

Then Antauri smiled, and shivers went up Gibson's spine. It wasn't that Antauri didn't ever smile during a match, but the manner this time seemed a touch more mischievous; almost a smirk.

_Clunk._

Gibson blinked at the sound, and looked back at the table between them, realizing that the white king, Antauri's king, had fallen over. The holographic set shot down any theories of a precise draft hitting the piece.

"...I... I won?"

"That seems to be the case," Antauri replied, his smile returning to a more peaceful one.

"...Really?"

"Yes, unless I am mistaken."

Gibson stood and quickly ran his eyes over the board, calculating the situation. Checkmate, no matter what way he looked at it.

"You are sure you did not simplify your strategy for my sake?"

"I'm quite sure I gave it my all," Antauri said, looking more and more amused with each incredulous remark from his opponent.

"...Oh."

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, except Gibson's eyes, which ran over the board again several times.

"**FANTASTIC!**"

Gibson jumped into the air with reckless abandon and almost punched the ceiling, and the table fell over and the chess set shut down. Antauri calmly caught the projector in his hands, still smiling.

"I have finally defeated you! I knew my intellect could not compromise in any test of logic! I--"

"Uh... Gibson?"

Looking beyond Antauri, he could see a very disturbed Sprx, who just happened to be walking by Antauri's room when Gibson had unleashed his enthusiasm.

"...Ah," Gibson cleared his breath and extended a hand to Antauri, which Antauri accepted and shook, "yes, well, wonderful match Antauri. Thank you."

"Anytime," Antauri replied before going to put the projector away.

Gibson could hear Sprx laughing all the way down the hallway and paled, giving it one day before everybody in the robot had heard about his childish behavior.

* * *

A/N: I imagine Antauri winning all their matches, for some reason.

Sprx what the heck man. Why do you keep worming your way into fics that have nothing to do with you lately?

**Your reviews are always read and appreciated! They are very motivating and helpful to me!**


	6. Time Waits

**Time Waits **

The more time one spent around machines, the less faith one found in them. Machines of all kinds malfunctioned and broke and rusted and simply did not work the way they were supposed to work.

But he was much more terrified of death than machines.

Thus Scrapperton was born, and not even a century passed before he found another pleasantry of his mechanical body; collecting. He could always collect more-- time was nothing --and he could live _anywhere_ with his collection. _Just_ him and his collection, in space, away from the new generations that didn't know him and raised a wary eyebrow at his appearance. It wasn't long until he had virtually collected an entire planet hovering just outside of his old home's atmosphere.

And he started wondering why on Shuggazoom he had ever been wary of upgrading. Yes, an upgrade. This had definitely been an upgrade. He didn't need to be human. Certainly, humanity was an error in the first place, to spend such a short time in this life and feel such a need to be around other errors constantly.

These thoughts brewed in his mind and consumed his opinions, until one day he looked out a window and scoffed.

That despicable, error-ridden city was clearly visible from his collection room, and yet it didn't belong to him.

For the first time in millennia, Scrapperton felt a sense of urgency.


	7. Dance In the Moonlight

A/N: This is based on a beautiful Antova pic by cote-092 of DeviantART. I apologize if the fic is kinda OOC or hard to understand; this was hard to translate into a story.

Antauri/Nova

**Dance In the Moonlight**

"Shall we?"

He asked so casually, but raised her up and lead Nova with precision, stepping and spinning and even dipping gently once or twice. Amazingly, he didn't cheat once, his feet remaining firmly on the ground when it clearly would have been easier for him to levitate through the motions.

No move in the dance was out of place, even when she slipped, as if he knew her next move before she executed it. Seeing who her dance partner was, she wondered if this was indeed the case.

The stars flickered in rhythm, but the duo had forgotten they existed.


	8. Absolute Zero

**Antauri/Nova (Why the heck do I keep writing this pairing?)  
**

**Absolute Zero**

Truly, Antauri and Nova weren't as opposite as they appeared. She was fire, but you could hardly call him ice. There was a warmth behind every calm, stoic piece of wisdom he gave.

He was more accurately described as water, flowing through the tightest situations with a level of ease that could only come naturally. Even when warm, water was able to take the out of control rage from a fire, or let the fire make it even warmer.

And, most importantly, ice was the coldest form. Theoretically, ice could exist at absolute zero.

Ice could exist without fire.

Water would freeze over.


End file.
